Dream Walker
by GleeDWhoFreak
Summary: "You're a walker." Blaine grinned. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked with one of his eyebrows raised. Kurt sleepwalks and Blaine finds out about it. Chaos insues. Rated M just in case.


It was because of these moments that Blaine knew that he was the luckiest man on the planet. He had a good life and he was blessed to have so many people who cared about him. It wasn't always easy. No, in fact often times it was quite the opposite.

His life up until now had seemed like a series of obstacles to overcome. First it was his parents, opening up to them about being gay and the resulting abandonment that he'd faced. Then it was Sadie Hawkins. Luckily, he'd escaped that brutality with only a couples scrapes and bruises but it could have been much worse if his date hadn't had the common sense to attract some attention before things got too out of hand. But it was those dreary events that had led him to Dalton, which ended up opening countess opportunities, ones that he would have never dreamed about before.

Dalton had been a high point in his life. He'd met many people who brought him out of his shell, making him the man he was today. He would always be grateful for the friends he'd made there. But Dalton had done something else, something he would go to his grave thanking god for all the adversity he'd had to face. Because those tribulations had led him to the most amazing man he would ever meet in his life. He was sure of it.

But it wasn't until years later that he would realize this.

* * *

><p>Three hours after he'd gone to bed, Blaine woke up feeling like he'd spent the evening sucking on a sock. Blinking his eyes open, he took a sharp breath as he lay in bed, disoriented from returning to consciousness so suddenly. He licked his lips tasting the fuzzy moth like particles that clung to his tongue, the top of his mouth and gums and swished the little saliva he could formulate around his mouth with a disgusted expression on his face. Sleeping with your mouth open was one of his least favorite things to wake up to. It always made his mouth feel so dry and taste like he'd spent the last hour licking the carpet.<p>

Lifting his head from the pillow, he blinked lazily at the dark ceiling, wondering what had roused him. A pipe creaked from the wall behind him but it wasn't loud enough to do the job. Blaine had learned to sleep through the worst of their apartments squeaky flaws.

The space beside him on the bed was empty but still warm, which meant that Kurt hadn't been gone long. Rolling over, he curled his arms around his pillow and attempted to go back to sleep. Kurt had most likely got up to use the bathroom or to get a drink of water. It was nothing to fret over. But try as he might, he couldn't go back to bed knowing that Kurt wasn't beside him.

With a low groan, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, holding a hand over his open mouth and glanced around, trying to ascertain where Kurt had gone off to. He couldn't hear any movement in their small one bedroom apartment. And because the walls were so thin, they had the unfortunate ability to hear every little noise made. They knew this because the couple upstairs fought loud enough to wake the whole building. None of the lights were on, which meant whatever Kurt was doing, he was doing it in the dark.

Using his arms to help orient him, he stood up from the bed sluggishly, feeling slightly disconnected with his body as he stumbled toward the bedroom door. It had been left wide open, which Blaine knew for a fact because Kurt had a compulsive need to have the door shut before he went to bed. It made him feel safer at night.

"Kurt?" He called out, stepping through the doorway and into the barren hallway linking him to the rest of the apartment. The hallway stretched a few feet before opening up into a small living room and connecting kitchen. He padded quietly across the carpeted floor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. Upon reaching his destination, he glanced around the dark room seeing the shadows of their furniture. He reached for the switch on the wall, flipping it on and winced when the light burned his retinas. With gasp of pain, he held his hand up to block the light until his eyes adjusted and he could see without white spots clouding his vision.

The kitchen was empty and so was the living room. He blinked in surprise, trying to suppress his rising panic. Just because he couldn't find Kurt, didn't mean that he'd left the apartment. He checked the mounted key rack that Kurt had insisted on using because Blaine has lost his keys one too many times and was only slightly reassured when he found Kurt's keys hanging from one the silver pegs. Just to appease his paranoia, he checked all the doors as well. They were all locked with little evidence of having been tampered with.

There was really only two other places that he could be. The bathroom and laundry room—or what was supposed to be a laundry room. It had all the hookups but they could barely afford the rent let alone the luxury of a decent washer and dryer. All other unnecessary amenities had to be sacrificed, much to Kurt's eternal dismay. On the other hand, Blaine was content to walk the two blocks to the Laundromat when it was his turn to wash their clothes.

Two years after graduating both Blaine and Kurt were living the life of poor college students trying to survive the harsh world as an adult in an unforgiving city. Blaine's parents had cut off all forms of communication with him, including financial when he'd transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt.

Despite the hell that his parents raised, he didn't regret any of it. He'd rather be poor and living with Kurt than be rich and married to a girl that he'd have to be drunk to sleep with. He had known that his father was going to cut him off sooner or later. Once he realized that what Blaine was going through was not a phase and was permanent, he would have done it. Transferring to McKinley had just brought it about faster.

Blaine figured he'd try the laundry room first since it was closer. The laundry room was connected to the kitchen and since they didn't have the correct appliances, Kurt had bought a couple of plastic shelves and used it as an oversized pantry. It held most of their canned and dried foods. It was also where he found his boyfriend, staring blankly at a can of peaches.

"Kurt?" Blaine blinked in confusion. Kurt didn't even like peaches. Blaine had to sneak them in the shopping cart whenever they went grocery shopping. He stepped closer, hand outstretched towards Kurt's shoulder.

There was no reply.

"What are you doing out of bed? It's a little late for a snack." Blaine said. Kurt took his food intake very seriously, not wanting to lose his handsome figure. Blaine could care less how much Kurt weighed but knew that it was important to his boyfriend that they both stayed thin and healthy. His father's heart attack had really scared him, leaving him with a lifelong dietary regiment. Not that peaches were particularly bad for you, but he knew how much Kurt despised them.

Kurt still didn't say anything. He just continued standing there, unmoving. He wasn't fidgeting. His hands were limply hanging by his sides. Growing worried, Blaine turned him around.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked. He expected Kurt to jump in surprise, guessing that for whatever reason, he hadn't heard Blaine approach. Maybe he was too lost in this own thoughts. But Blaine was certain that his touch would snap Kurt out of his funk.

But it didn't. He turned slowly at Blaine's suggestion and stared blankly at his boyfriend of four years. His eyes were cracked open, his beautiful blue irises misty. There was no light in his eyes, no awareness of his surroundings. It was then that it finally clicked for Blaine.

"You're asleep!" Blaine blinked in shock. "Oh my god, your sleepwalking." He said to the unconscious figure. He grinned and waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, not expecting anything. Kurt didn't react, blinking lethargically and Blaine shook his head in amusement. He grabbed Kurt by the arm, gently grasping his elbow.

"C'mon baby, let's get you back to bed."

Kurt made a small moan in some sort of reply, shuffling after Blaine as he led him back towards the bedroom. It was slow going but Blaine finally got him back to bed, shutting off the light as he passed the switch.

"I cannot wait to tell you this in the morning." Blaine chuckled as he helped Kurt lay back down, snickering and shaking his head when Kurt simply rolled over and closed his eyes.

Blaine yawned and crawled in behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's thin waist. He kissed the back of his neck, snuggling up to the man he loved and buried his face into the back of Kurt's hair. It smelled like his shampoo, a fruity smell that always seemed to stick him.

Kurt took a deep breath through his nose, snoring softy. He reached out with one arm and clutched at something unseen before shifting slightly in his sleep. Blaine wasn't surprised by his slumbering activity, even if this was the first time he'd caught him red-handed. Kurt wasn't someone who was liked to stay stationary. He was always moving, always so full of life.

"Hhmmm…" Kurt moaned, breathing through his nose. He made a smacking sound with his mouth.

"Noooo…." Kurt shifted, talking in his sleep, "That's sticky."

Sticky…?

Blaine snorted, biting his lip to keep his chuckles muffled. How long had this been going on? Years? He'd have to call Finn tomorrow and ask.

"No, R'chel. Not plaid. He's a potato." Kurt continued to speak gibberish. He sounded agitated, well as agitated as Kurt could get about Rachel's clothing. Two years had passed and Rachel still dressed herself as hideously as she did in high school. It was a sickness, Kurt liked to bemoan.

Kurt settled down a few minutes later, falling into a fitful sleep and finally Blaine was allowed to follow him. He couldn't wait till morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt left before Blaine woke up the next morning, having an early class to get to. Blaine rolled out of bed, yawning and scratching his stomach languidly. He staggered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee that Kurt had left on for him, sipping at the dark liquid like it was mother's milk.<p>

A quick glance at the pantry door had him almost spitting the gulp he'd taken back out onto the floor. Memories from last night flooded his brain and broke out into girlish giggles. His only regret was that he wouldn't see Kurt until tonight. He would be in class for two hours and then he had another class at ten that would last until one in the afternoon.

Normally they met up for a late lunch at three and after Blaine's first class of the day but today he had forgotten that Kurt had a meeting with his advisor and wouldn't be able to make it. After that Blaine had two more classes before he had to go to work, waiting tables at the café on campus. Which worked out fine because Kurt normally had a lot of homework to do and wouldn't be very good company until he was finished. Blaine didn't mind working as much as he did. He was only bummed when they were too busy to spend time together. Kurt worked weekends at a local club, serving drinks as a bartender.

They were both studying hard, him at NYU and Kurt at NYADA. Most days Kurt came home, tired but happy. And Blaine loved to see him, stretched out on the couch, taking a quick nap from all his rigorous studies. Their busy lives made it hard on their relationship but neither of them had any doubt that they would make it.

On the plus side, their schedule today made it easier to speak to Finn about Kurt's nightly activities. He picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number he'd memorized long ago. It rung four times before Finn picked up. He could hear Rachel in the background, ranting about something and the shrill cry of a newborn baby.

"'ello?" Finn sounded tired, yawning into the phone. He and Rachel, his wife of four years, had just had a baby, one that was still not sleeping through the night.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said, smiling. Finn yawned in reply.

"_Finn, who are you talking to? It's your turn to put him down."_ He heard Rachel shriek in the background.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Blaine asked politely. He had this problem of always being nice to people, even when they didn't really deserve it. He could never seem to turn it off but Kurt assured him that it was just one of the things he loved about him.

"No, no. I'll be right back Rach, its Blaine." He heard Finn perk up and say eagerly.

"_Finn!"_

"It might be important. What if it's about Kurt? He could be in trouble or something."

Blaine chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. It warmed his throat as it traveled down to his gullet. The smell of fresh ground coffee beans filled his nose, reminding him of all those coffee dates he and Kurt used to take.

Finn didn't know how right he was. He just wasn't in any trouble.

"Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much I need this. Rachel has been on my ass all night. I haven't got any sleep because of Harvey and please tell me that you have something that is going to take me away from here." Finn pled once he was far enough away from his wife hearing. He sounded desperate.

"Having a baby not what you expected?" Blaine asked, amused.

"Dude, it sucks. At least this part of it. He just cries all the time and I'm having a real hard time not wanting to throw him out the window. I thought having a baby would be fun but it's just hard." Finn complained.

"Well hang in there. It'll get better." Blaine said, encouragingly.

"How would you know? I thought you and Kurt decided that you didn't want kids." Finn snapped. Blaine didn't blame him. He was overtired and defensive, most likely running on fumes.

"For right now. We thought that a kid would be too hard at this point in our lives but maybe in the future when things aren't so hectic, we'd talk about it." Blaine reminded him. They'd talked about this ten months ago when Finn and Rachel had announced that they were expecting. Kurt had never been a fan of kids and Blaine wasn't sure he wanted one anyway. He was sure that he wanted to be married and graduated from college before he even thought about it.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the pea pod. I just wish he'd stop crying." Finn yawned again.

"I may not have any children but its common knowledge that babies don't sleep through the night for the first couple weeks. Just sleep when he sleeps, no matter what time of day that is." Blaine tried to sound confident but he really didn't know what he was talking about. He just remembered his mom all those years ago, telling him about how hard he'd been as a baby but how fulfilling it was in the end. This was before he'd come out and when his mom had assumed that he'd grow up, get married to a nice girl and do his part to raise the population.

He set his mug down and walked out of the kitchen, heading over to the couch in the living room. The minute he sat down, a fluffy blob with a short face, round eyes and bluish-grey fur planted himself on his lap. He purred and rubbed his head under Blaine's chin, his long tail sweeping across his neck. Phone propped between his cheek and shoulder, he reached down and picked the cat up, setting him back on the floor.

McQueen, their British Shorthair, looked affronted and fixed him with a glare with his round amber eyes. It was a glare of pure irritation that he was sure the cat must have picked up from Kurt.

Blaine sighed. He always did like Kurt more.

Kurt had been the one to find him, curled up on their doorstep to hide from the rain and had taken him in. Blaine had protested. He hadn't been sure they could afford the food, let alone the vet bills. But the small beast had touched Kurt's heart and Blaine slowly realized that he was fighting a losing battle. Kurt had squealed when he'd given in and jumped into his arms, kissing him profusely. The sex that night had been one of the best in his life so he couldn't complain too much.

The real conflict came when it was time to name the cat. Blaine, fresh off losing the last battle of wills with Kurt, was not going to let him win. McQueen's name had been a compromise following a week long dispute. He was named after Kurt's favorite designer and one of Blaine's idols, Steve McQueen, having always been a fan of old movies.

"Don't look at me like that." Blaine said to the cat. McQueen flicked his tailed and scampered off towards the bedroom, where Blaine was sure he would curl up on Kurt's side of the bed to take a nap.

"I'm pretty sure you can't see me over the phone, dude." Finn said, sounding confused.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the cat." Blaine said while scratching his head. He pulled his legs up and curled them underneath his knees, sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Oh?" Finn said. He still sounded confused. "Look not that I'm not happy you called, cause I am, but did you need something?"

"Yea. Something happened last night with Kurt." Blaine said, which in hindsight, wasn't the smartest way to start with conversation. His melancholy tone had sent up red flags for Finn. Blaine knew Finn wasn't the brightest bulb out there but he wasn't an idiot.

"Is he ok? Is he in the hospital? Dude, why haven't you called before now if this happened last night?" He spat out the questions rapidly, sounding alarmed. Blaine felt a twinge of guilt for worrying him.

"No, he's fine. He's in class right now." Blaine was quick to assure him. "I woke up last night and found him in the pantry, having a starting contest with a can of peaches."

"Kurt hates peaches," Was Finn's brilliant reply.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I know. He was sleepwalking."

"Ah…" Finn didn't sound surprised.

"He's done this before?" Blaine asked, almost knowingly.

"Oh yea, all the time. Burt used to have the best stories about all the stuff he used to do. It was hilarious. He tried to talk him into going to a doctor and getting him diagnosed but Kurt wouldn't go for it. He denies that he does it and gets really defensive whenever anyone brings it up." Finn told him. He laughed.

"One time we caught him doing jumping jacks in the living room, and then he started running in place. He even says things every now and again but he usually has to be really stressed for that to happen. The weird thing is that he never says what he's stressed about. Usually it's about sometime totally unrelated."

"That sounds like Kurt." Blaine snorted. Kurt was a pro at hiding his problems and it was entirely possible that Kurt was stressing about something but didn't want Blaine to know about it. He was too proud to admit to what he considered weakness.

"My advice. Don't say anything if you don't want to start a fight and just sit back and enjoy the show." Finn said, "I know from experience. I tried to talk about it one time and he totally blew up at me. He gave me the silent treatment for two days after that and finally I had to bribe him with a shopping trip to get him to talk to me."

"Awwwww…" Blaine sounded genuinely disappointed, "And I was really looking forward to teasing him about it."

"I wouldn't. I accidently told Puck about it— which pissed Kurt off even more— and after he teased him relentlessly about it, Kurt put hair dye in his shampoo, you know those cheap ones you can buy at the gas station. It turned his hair orange. And not something dull like the color of a sunset but bright neon orange! Of course, Puck just shaved it all off but because it was the cheap stuff it turned his scalp orange too. I think it took like a month before Puck was able to wash it out." Finn regaled, sounding traumatized by it. And it hadn't even happened to him. Blaine assumed it was because he never wanted to piss Kurt off enough to get that sort of revenge from him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blaine said, but he wasn't sure he was going to follow Finn's advice. This was too good of ammunition to use against Kurt.

"Alright, dude." Finn said and you could hear that he thought Blaine was crazy he was even thinking about bringing it up. "I gotta go. I think Rachel's calling me."

And indeed, Blaine could hear Rachel's muted shriek.

"Tell Kurt to call me sometime. I haven't heard from him in a while." Finn said sadly, "I miss him."

"Sorry, we've been extremely busy lately. Kurt signed up for a new dance class this semester and it's tiring him out. Most of the time he just comes home and crashes and I have to wake him up to eat something." Blaine didn't tell him that it was usually hours later, after his shift at the café was finished.

"It's ok. We understand. Rachel was taking a lot of those before she changed majors." Finn said. It had shocked them both to hear that Rachel Berry (now Hudson), the same Rachel who had fought and clawed her way into the school of her dreams had willingly dropped her classes at NYADA and had changed schools. She was now working on a teaching degree out of NYU. Blaine sometimes saw her on campus.

Rachel had said it was because the most fun she'd ever had in her life was in glee club and singing on stage didn't give her the same feeling it used to. She wanted to be the female version of Mr. Shuester, and start her own glee club. Kurt had shivered in horror, thinking about it.

"How's that going?" Blaine asked. He reached for his coffee on the table and took another sip.

"Good. She really loves it. I couldn't believe it either but she's really good with kids, which is weird because she used to be so self exorbed in high school but I think that was just because she was so insecure. Now that she's grown up, she's discovered how much she likes helping people, kids especially. She uses music to reach out them and they really respond to her, ya know." Finn said, sounding so proud of his wife. Blaine was proud of her too. She had grown so much in such a short time.

"I'm glad. I know it was hard for Kurt to understand her decision. He had been really looking forward to competing with her but he seems to have adjusted." Blaine replied. They'd had this conversation often. Kurt had been sure that Rachel was just depressed because of the workload and the scary possibility that even after all that work, there was a possibly that they still wouldn't make it in the cutthroat world of Broadway. The idea that this is what she really wanted hadn't even occurred to him. And Blaine had used that as an opening to give Kurt some assurances on his own insecurities.

"That's good. Rachel was worried that he was going to be mad at her forever." Finn said in relief. He hated it when Kurt and Rachel fought, mostly because he was never sure which side to take. Rachel was his wife and he loved her but he knew how eccentric she could be. Kurt was his brother and he loved him to pieces but he had an obligation to stick up for his wife. Their fights often left both him and Blaine in the middle of everything, which put a strain on everyone.

"He was never really mad at her. It was just a shock and suddenly he was all alone. I think he'd convinced himself that if they did it together nothing could stop either of them and then after Rachel left him, he was worried that he wasn't good enough. And you know how Kurt is. His insecurity came out as anger and he didn't know how to handle it, so he lashed out." Blaine said knowingly. He had experience with how Kurt handled these types of things. He often said things he didn't mean and hurt people in the process. It was something he and Kurt were working on.

"Yea…" Finn sighed. "I love him but sometimes he's just so hard to be around."

"Don't say that." Blaine chided, shaking his head. "Kurt is an amazing person. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world, eccentricities or not."

"Yea but you have to say that. You're his boyfriend." Finn said defensively. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't have to say anything. Kurt may have flaws but that just means he's human. And he's working on it, he really is. Yesterday, he made the pizza delivery man cry after he dropped our pizza and it got smashed in the box."

"Um… I'm not sure how that's supposed to be progress." Finn replied, confused.

"Last week, he almost maimed him so I call that progress."

"He dropped the pizza two weeks in a row?" Finn asked. That just sounded careless.

"Kurt said the same thing, even called to complain but I had to remind him that we couldn't afford a law suit along with all the student loans we're racking up." Blaine said with laughter in his tone.

"I think the more amazing thing is that Kurt actually ate pizza two weeks in row! That has to be some sort of record. Whenever I suggested it when mom asked us what we wanted for dinner, Kurt always threw a fit and said something about Burt's heart which always made me feel guilty for suggesting it." Finn said.

"Yea," Blaine shook his head, smiling. "I had to pull out all the stops for that one but he gets very distracted when I kiss him till he can't complain anymore. Plus he was sort of tied up the second time."

"Dude…" Finn said with a squich face, "TMI. I don't need to know what you and my brother get up to."

Blaine laughed, "Hey, it works."

Rachel shrieked in the background again and Blaine could hear Finn wince. "I really gotta go dude."

"Talk you later, Finn." Blaine said and hung up. He leaned back against the couch, trying to decide if he was really going to risk a fight for the sake of teasing his boyfriend.

"Yea… I have to." Blaine said, "Besides the makeup sex will be awesome."

He stood up and went to go get dressed for the day, humming a tune on the way.

* * *

><p>Blaine got home later than usual that night and found Kurt asleep on the couch. McQueen was lying on a pile of his homework on his chest taking a catnap. Hearing the door open, McQueen raised his head and gave him a disinterested look before returning to his original position. Blaine shook his head and hung up his keys on the rack, throwing his back pack on the floor near the door.<p>

He walked over to the love of his life and shooed the cat away, scattering some of the papers. McQueen, disgruntled about being disturbed, gave him a hiss and scampered off. Blaine sighed and picked Kurt's homework up, organizing it all on top of the coffee table. He decided to let him sleep for a few more minutes as he found the cordless phone and called Mr. Chang's Chinese restaurant down the street. They delivered and that was all that mattered since neither of them had the energy to cook. After that was done, he gently kissed his boyfriend. Kurt twitched at the contact, eyes clenching shut even tighter as he fought consciousness.

"Mmmmmm…" he moaned and Blaine laughed in reply.

"Wake up, baby." He said watching as Kurt lazily blinked his eyes open.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" he asked, voice gravely from sleep.

"You should really slow down. You're going to burn out if you keep pushing yourself this hard." Blaine said as he helped him stand up.

"All my hard work and suffering will pay in the end, you'll see." Kurt said fighting a yawn.

"How far did you get?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards his work that had been pushed aside.

"Not very, which means I have to stay up late tonight and get it done before tomorrow. Shit, I really shouldn't have fallen asleep." Kurt berated himself.

"Hey," Blaine drew him into a hug, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You needed the rest."

"But now I have to stay up when I should be sleeping and rush to get it done, whereas if I had just stayed up and got it down, I would have had a few hours to work on it." Kurt said snuggling in Blaine arms. All this time apart was really taking its toll and he missed Blaine even though they lived together.

"Alright, be stubborn." Blaine said and kissed him.

"I will be. What's for dinner?" Kurt asked when they pulled away, assuming that Blaine had cooked something.

"Well…" Blaine said, "Since we haven't gone shopping and are running low on food, I was thinking—

"No pizza. We had it last night and I still want to kill the delivery boy."

Blaine chuckled, "No pizza," He agreed, "How does Chinese food sound?"

Kurt hummed, "Heavenly."

"Good, because that's really our only option and I've already called to place our order." Kurt laughed and they both pulled away. Blaine went into the kitchen to get some plates ready and Kurt stretched. McQueen weaved in and out of his legs, meowing.

"I'll bet you're hungry too." Kurt said and walked into the kitchen, past Blaine and into the pantry. He picked up the large bag of cat food of the bottom shelf and walked over the small bowls sitting near the wall. McQueen saw the food and began meowing excitedly, begging for it loudly. He filled the dry bowl and as soon as he was done, McQueen pushed his way in and buried his furry face into the dry pebbles.

Kurt chuckled and put the food back on the shelf. He grabbed the other bowl on his way out, needing to fill that up at the faucet.

"I learned something this morning." Blaine said nonchalantly, watching his boyfriend feed the cat.

"I certainly hope so. Because if you aren't we shouldn't be wasting money sending you to school." Kurt snipped sarcastically, filling the bowl with water and then putting it back. And if that didn't solidify Blaine's decision to tease Kurt about his sleepwalking, nothing else was going to.

"You're a walker."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with one of his eyebrows raised. Blaine grinned at him, enjoying Kurt's apparent confusion.

"You're a walker." He reiterated. It always annoyed Kurt to no end when he repeated himself without explaining what he meant.

"You did not just call me a zombie." Kurt said haughtily, "I know I've been slacking on my skin care regiment recently due to exhaustion but I am ten times more attractive than those mindless ankle biters."

They'd just finished watching the second season of The Walking Dead on Netflix and Kurt wasn't happy about being compared to something that feasted on the flesh of humans and walked around with a gaping expression.

Blaine shook his head fondly and said, "A sleepwalker."

Kurt snorted indignantly, "I am not."

"Are too,"

"Am not," Kurt stuck his tongue out childishly and Blaine had stop himself from following it back into his mouth with his own. He wasn't about to lose this childish argument just because he was horny.

"Are too." He said, "I caught you last night in the pantry. You were having a staring contest with the peaches and I had to take you back to bed."

"You liar," Kurt narrowed his eyes, "I hate peaches."

Blaine smiled at him, finding his denial adorable. But Kurt's attitude confused him. Didn't Finn say he got mad?

"What could I possibly gain from lying about this?"

"You just want to make fun of me." Kurt said and there it was, the first hint of anger.

Blaine didn't rise to the bait, "I could always call your dad and have him clear this up. I'm sure he can tell me all about it."

"There's nothing to know about. I don't sleepwalk." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I called Finn and he's already squealed on you." He hadn't deliberately meant to take Finn down with him and assumed that he taller man was going to be mad at him for getting him in trouble with Kurt.

"I'm going to kill him." Kurt said angrily.

"At least it will get you to call him. Apparently you've been neglecting your brother." Blaine said, always seeing the glass half full instead of empty.

"He's dead to me." Kurt said petulantly and stomped into the bedroom, no doubt angering their downstairs neighbors. Blaine didn't bother him till the food arrived twenty minutes later and by that time Kurt's anger had cooled off. He was still visibly upset though. Blaine made his plate and used it to entice him out.

"You're going to need nourishment to finish all the work you need to do." Blaine said and finally Kurt came out.

"I'm not speaking to you." Kurt said taking the plate from him. Blaine grinned, watching as Kurt settled himself down on the living room floor. Food wasn't allowed on the couch, it was an unspoken rule.

"Come on, tell me why it bothers you so much." Blaine said after ten more minutes of silence.

Kurt stubbornly refused to say anything but after a few pokes from Blaine, opened his mouth to scold him.

"Stop that." He said crossly.

Blaine poked him again, "Tell me why it bothers you and I'll stop."

"God, Blaine, you're such a child." Kurt snapped, glaring at him. Blaine wasn't affected by his words, determined to get Kurt to open up.

"I'm going to keep doing it." Blaine said gambling on Kurt's reaction. It was very possible that Kurt would just get up and storm into the bedroom instead of opening up, leaving him to sleep on the couch. But he knew Kurt better than the man knew himself. There was only a forty-five percent chance of that happening in this situation.

"Fine!" Kurt exploded, "You wanna know why it bugs me?"

"Yes." Sarcasm would only make Kurt angrier so he avoided it.

"It was after my dad told me that I could go to the doctor to get _diagnosed_." Kurt spat, "Like I was diseased or something. So what if I walked in my sleep? I wasn't hurting myself or anyone else."

Kurt was shaking, hand curled tightly around his utensil like he wanted to stab something. Without thinking about it, Blaine pried the fork from his grasp and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not diseased." Kurt said adamantly, shaking his head wildly in Blaine's grasp.

"I know you're not. I don't think that's what your dad meant when he said that. I think he was just worried about you because you're so active." Blaine said comfortingly.

"Well so was I but he was the one who was making a big deal about it." Kurt said irritably.

"Don't worry about it, I was just teasing you." Blaine said, holding Kurt close. They sat there for a few minutes, until Kurt calmed down and then Blaine let go of him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized, ashamed of his reaction.

"Don't be." Blaine said kissing him, "You're perfectly flawed."

Kurt smiled at him with watery eyes, "You're just perfect."

Blaine laughed, "What can I say? I was born that way." He joked, which made Kurt elbow him in the side and wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"Goof."

"I love you too." Blaine said in return, being perfectly fluent in Kurt speak.

The sound of a meow interrupted them and they both looked down to see McQueen nosing at Blaine's abandoned plate of food.

"Shoo." Blaine waved him away but Kurt picked him up and cradled him to his chest.

"Poor baby, your just hungry aren't you?" he said to the cat. McQueen purred in response.

"He's always hungry. He's going to get fat if you keep letting him eat everything he wants to." Blaine grouched. Kurt was now holding his own plate of food up for the cat to eat. For some reason, the cat really liked eating human food.

"But look at his face. I can't say no to him." Kurt said, lifting McQueen up so Blaine could see the cats round face.

"You're going to spoil him to death." Blaine said exasperatedly and Kurt gasped dramatically.

"That's a horrible thing to say."

"Well you're not going to put orange hair dye in my shampoo as revenge, are you?" Blaine teased and Kurt scowled.

"Finn told you about that, did he? I didn't know that it was going to turn his scalp orange. I figured that he would be forced to go to school like that for one day and then he'd get it cut after." He defended himself.

Blaine grabbed both their plates and took them to the kitchen. When got back from cleaning them off and putting away the rest of the food, he saw Kurt had curled up on the floor and fallen asleep.

"Oh, baby." He said in concern. McQueen was laying next to him, soaking up his warmth.

Blaine walked over to Kurt's meticulous day planner to find out when the homework was actually due. Kurt was such an overachiever that it was possible he was doing homework that wasn't due for a few more days. Seeing that he was right, he rolled his eyes and picked Kurt up from the floor. He didn't stir, which was a true testament to how tired he really was.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blaine said and carried him to the bedroom. Forgoing a shower, Blaine changed him into a pair of pajamas and tucked him into bed. He locked the apartment for the night and shut off all the lights before joining Kurt in bed. He'd always slept naked, even if Kurt didn't, and that was as easy as undressing and jumping into bed.

It wasn't long before Blaine fell asleep, only to wake up four hours later to find that Kurt slowly spinning in circles in the living room, sleepwalking.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was mostly autobiographical. Everything Kurt does in his sleep is what I do. That's how I got the idea. One day, my sister and I, were arguing about me sleepwalking because she'd woke up to find me standing outside her doorway, staring intensely at nothing and not moving. She says it's creepy and I sort agree with her. Often times I've woken up to find that I turned my lamp on sometime during the night and to this day, I'm still not sure why I do it. My dad has some of the most amusing stories about what I do while I'm unconscious from when I was younger. <strong>

**And it's totally true that you can be diagnosed for sleepwalking. I know this because it's one of the hundred questions the Air Force asks you when you sign up. Also, fun fact about me, I can't sleep with the door open. Even if it's just the closet. I have to have them all shut or I'll toss and turn for most of the night.**

**If you guys could take few seconds to leave a review and tell me what you think about this. That would be awesome.**


End file.
